Jack Frost Side Stories
by DualStarduster
Summary: A one-shot compilation of various things that may have been in Jack Frost that I feel needed more explanation, or I was simply asked about many times.


**Jack Frost Side Stories:**

**Any special event happening? Like a holiday? Or maybe a question about the original? This story will come to the call or answer the questions! **

**This is a X-shot (Because it might last longer than one) collection.**

* * *

**TOPIC: Merry Christmas!**

**Hey guys, it's Dual Starduster here, I'm here to give you a Christmas gift.**

**I'm not at all close to finishing the chapter, but I asked one of my friends a series of questions as to what to do. Basically this is what we went with:**

**On Christmas post a chapter (I already planned a side story so I'm putting it here instead) with the teasers for my sequels.**

**I know many of you are probably disappointed that the original isn't updated but here goes!**

* * *

**Sub-Topic: Frozen Crossover sequel teaser: Jack Meets the Royal Family**

The royal family walked with the black haired girl towards the mountains and were surprised to see a crystalline house. It gave the impression of being made out of glass, however upon further inspection they realized it was made out of ice.

Once they got to the door, they were slightly confused, the whole thing was air tight! "Excuse me? Miss, how do we get inside? There isn't even a handle." A little girl with platinum blonde hair asked.

She looked at the young princess. "With a bit of magic." Their eyes widened as the girl put her hand on the door and watched as the wall of ice, turned to snow, water, then air. The girl gestured inside, "Come inside, my father should be able to help."

Stumbling in, flabbergasted, the family of four walked in. The only male of the group looked around, everything, from walls, furniture, floor, ceiling, _everything_ was made of one of two things, ice or snow.

"Incredible... the amount of detail in the walls." He muttered silently as his hands ran across the intricate designs.

"Father? I'm home, and... I've brought the royal family... it's urgent, please father can you come out?" The girl asked down the hall.

The queen watched her with a concerned eye, "Is something wrong with your father?"

She bit her lip and sighed, "My father... he's never been the same since _she _left no, _tricked_ him." She said, as though the very word was poison. The guests stepped back from the cold aura around her. It slowly dissipated, "Sorry... I just wish it was like the old days."

A moment of silence filled the air before, to their shock, was water, crystal clear floating in front of them. They were gasping purely surprised wondering who or what was in front of them! The King put his arm in front of his family, bent on protecting at any cost. "Who are you?"

The water changed slowly into snow before settling as a pale human being. "Jack, Jack Frost." He looked at the girl that brought them here. "What is the meaning of this, Yui?"

"Dad, please help them, the girl she-"

"Has the capabilities of manipulating snow? Yes, I can see." He interrupted his daughter. "A very, _very _strong power."

The king walked up, "Strong, and getting more powerful, it's getting out of hand."

Jack nodded, "I wish I could help... But I lost control long, long ago."

Hearing that, the queen asked a question that she may regret. "What happened?"

Taking a deep breath he sighed and willed a chair under him. "What happened... it all started, three hundred years ago..."

* * *

**Sorry that I cut it there but that would spoil the alternate ending! Anyways, onto the next sub-topic!**

**Sub-Topic 2: Original Sequel teaser: The Antagonist**

* * *

_'So this is how I die...?' _The girl, now drifting to the bottom of the ocean asked. _'Betrayed... Forgotten? Cheated on...'_ She closed her eyes, accepting the fate she was destined to have, death by a deep watery grave.

She remembered the events moment ago, and they would be her last. _**"Do you want... revenge?"**_

Her eyes snapped open, but all around her was darkness. **_"Do you want to break his heart, just as he did yours?"_**

Without any hesitation she nodded her head. Then the voice laughed, _**"Very well, go and do as you please... daughter."**_

If it were possible her eyes widened further, but a burning feeling ran through her back. Something shot out and she gasped, water filling her mouth and using all the left over oxygen she had in her.

She shot out of the water and low and behold, on her back were two sets of wings, however they weren't necessarily matching sets... well technically they were, but weren't.

A devilish grin spread across her face, her right hand changed slightly, it looked similar to a claw more than a human hand. _'Now... let's play revenge, Heracles...'_

The girl swiftly moved through the darkness of the night, towards the current place the son of Zeus was resting. Through the pitch black sky, had one been looking, they might have spotted a dangerous glint in the sky with a crescent lying under it. It was the look that promised one thing along with many like it. Pain, torture, despair.

She took the sword he carelessly left lying next to him, _'So you believe breaking a girl is okay? I'll show you, I'll show you and you're entire family what happens when you mess with me!'_ Just as she swung the sword and hit his precious, strong arms the wooden door opened. A young lady screamed in absolute horror of the blood, the sword and the monster that was the girl.

**Millenia later...**

"Hey Raven!" A silver haired boy yelled, she yelped when he held her shoulders.

"Jack!" She gasped, trying to recollect herself. "You scared the living daylights out of me! You know I'm easily frightened."

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Well you're fun to scare," she pouted at his response. "Oh come on you know you love me."

Raven sighed, "Yeah..." she muttered quitely.

A moment of silence was shared between the two. "Hey Raven... I never got around asking but what's with your headband?"

She took it off her head, "This old thing? Oh nothing." She put it back on, on it were two words with opposite wings from the words it was next to.

_**Demonic Angel.**_

* * *

**And that's a wrap for the FIRST Side Story one-shot! Anyways later guys and I hope you had a Merry Christmas!**


End file.
